


Impr'octobre 2016

by Caliance



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 16,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliance/pseuds/Caliance





	1. Chapter 1

Sur une idée original de @MelesBadger.

Connaissez-vous "Inktober" ? Ce projet consistant à faire un dessin par jour ? Et bien "Impr'October" suit la lancée. Cette fois, et durant tout le mois d'Octobre, il vous faudra écrire un texte rapide par jour. Un défi ! Venez nous rejoindre.


	2. 1er octobre

Le labyrinthe avait un invité. Les âmes se mirent à bouger, à s'exciter, à tenter de s'enfuir ou à demander de l'aide mais elles étaient toutes enfermées dans une cage dorée. Ornant le plafond de cette salle obscure, il existait toutefois un endroit lumineux et il s'agissait du buffet, cette table couverte de mets appétissants. Leur gourmandise les avait tous trahi, ils avaient survécu au labyrinthe et à ses habitants. Il fallait bien qu'ils reprennent des forces mais ici bas tout n'était que tentation. Ils étaient là pour le divertir, le maintenir calme et conciliant car depuis des siècles Akuma était puni. Le Prince Démon de la Terreur n'avait plus le droit de sortir. Il avait décimé trop d'âmes, trop d'anges, trop de démons. Il était dangereux, intenable. Le Seigneur des Enfers l'avait donc châtié et enfermé dans cet endroit particulier et craint. Parfois il avait droit à des invités, des mets de choix lui permettant alors d'assouvir ce besoin fou de décimer des âmes, des êtres ressemblant à celui qui hantait ses rêves et ses cauchemars. Ce personnage qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Fou, cruel et violent, voilà ce qu'il était depuis sa rencontre avec cet ange devenu Archange. Il l'avait été à une époque lointaine mais il avait mis tout cela de côté pour plonger dans cette folie l'ayant conduit à tout détruire, y compris son invité.

Il attendait sur son siège, ouvrant les yeux et cela suffit à calmer les âmes aux lèvres scellées et à la gorge mutilée. On ne distinguait que son regard doré dans la pénombre. Faisant cliqueter ses ongles sur son trône, il patientait et un sourire orna ses lèvres quand un serpent blanc entra dans la pièce. Ainsi donc son invité était enfin arrivé et elle l'avait conduit jusqu'ici. Comment était-il ? Qu'avait-il en commun avec cet archange tant convoité ?

Patientant malgré son impatience grandissante, la porte s'ouvrit et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque son regard se posa sur Lui. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, sa folie semblait prête à l'engloutir totalement car devant lui se trouvait Son Archange, Sa Folie. Il était donc là et bien vivant... Certes blessé mais il avait survécu aux divers pièges et comparses du maître des lieux. Il aurait pu s'approcher de lui, le détruire mais au final Akuma se contentait de l'observer. Il n'avait pas changé physiquement parlant. Son regard bleu, sa chevelure doré, sa peau si pâle et marquant si bien... Il avait envie de le tâcher et il savait déjà comment. Il fallait qu'il lui montre ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer tout ce temps, ce pourquoi il était là et tout cela c'était grâce à lui.

Écoutant sa voix demandant alors si quelqu'un vivait ici, appréciant son regard effaré devant les cages suspendues, il se délectait de chacune de ses réactions. Et quand enfin il fut proche du buffet, là enfin, il se leva. S'approchant de lui en prenant son temps autant qu'il le pouvait. Il était dur de réfréner toutes ses envies. Il en avait tant de fois rêvé. Et tout cela était bien réel cette fois et non pas une de ses nombreuses hallucinations parsemant ses journées d'ennui.

** _"Gayël... Je te souhaite la bienvenue dans mon antre."_ **

Il put alors voir un frisson parcourir son corps et un sourire orna ses lèvres. Son regard croisa le sien et ce qu'il put y voir lui plut. C'en était trop. La tentation était trop forte alors il usa de cette rapidité propre aux anges tout comme aux démons, et il posa sa main sur sa gorge si douce et pâle. Enserrant sa peau sous ses doigts, il enfonça ses ongles si longs dans sa chair pour ainsi faire couler ce sang divin.

** _"Cela faisait si longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vus, depuis ce jour où l'Archange que j'étais a sombré dans la mort et les Enfers."_ **

Ce n'était pas un invité comme les jours, Lucifer lui avait fait un cadeau unique. Il fallait à présent en profiter.


	3. 2 octobre

** _"Sorcière ! Sorcière !"_ **

Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle entendait encore et encore les mêmes propos de la part des enfants du quartier. Chaque jour, à la même heure, ils venaient la traiter de divers noms pour ainsi tenter de la blesser sans doute ou de la faire partir. Personne ne les arrêtait car au final leurs parents pensaient la même chose. Ils ne voulaient plus d'elle ni même de sa famille dans le quartier. Même s'ils étaient ici depuis des siècles. Toutefois ils n'avaient pas tort. Elle était bel et bien une sorcière et ce depuis sa naissance. Tout comme toutes les femmes de sa famille, elle était née avec ce don. Les hommes en possédaient également un mais différent, peut-être plus obscur. La petite sorcière avait encore le temps, encore le choix. Elle était jeune et venait à peine de fêter ses dix ans.

Regardant les enfants jeter des pierres, des plantes, des papiers tout en continuant de l'insulter, elle balançait ses pieds dans le vide. Ils la fixaient, continuant de la harceler. Les mots la touchaient. Ils pénétraient sa chair et semblaient la marquer un peu plus chaque jour. Mais sa mère lui avait toujours dit de ne pas céder à la colère, de ne jamais leur répondre ou de souhaiter un évènement tragique. Les mots avaient un pouvoir puissant dans leur famille. Ils ne fallaient pas l'utiliser à mauvais escient. Mais aujourd'hui c'était plus dur. Habillée de noir, la petite sorcière venait de perdre sa grand-mère. Une grande femme. C'était elle qui l'avait mis au monde. De la perdre avait créé un vide en elle qu'aucun mot ne parvenait à décrire. Alors oui, aujourd'hui, elle aurait voulu qu'ils ne viennent pas, qu'ils ne disent rien, qu'ils se taisent et l'oublient. Un seul jour. Mais c'était bien trop demandé.

Serrant tout contre elle la photo d'une des femmes de sa vie, elle finit par se lever et se mettre debout sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ils continuaient de crier, lui intimant même de sauter et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Sauf qu'elle ne s'écrasa pas sur le sol comme ils auraient pu le souhaiter sans vraiment croire que cela pouvait réellement arriver. Derrière un hoquettement de peur, ils finirent par ouvrir grand leurs yeux. Ne bougeant pas devant ce spectacle édifiant, elle voletait doucement jusqu'au sol. Ses pieds nus touchèrent l'herbe humide et elle se mit à avancer jusqu'à eux. Ils s'étaient enfin tus, ils ne faisaient que la regarder mais ça en était trop. Ils auraient dû partir avant ou ne pas venir finalement.

Quand elle fut proche de la barrière, elle reçut un petit caillou sur la joue. Un garçon venait de le lui envoyer. Et bien vite de nouveau des cris, des hurlements et des jets de pierre ou de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver sous leurs mains.

** _"Monstre ! Sorcière ! Meurs ! Meurs ! Comme ta grand-mère !"_ **

Et ce encore et encore. C'était bien trop dur. Son cœur pesait déjà lourd. Les larmes avaient laissé des sillons sur ses joues, ses yeux étaient rouges, son corps tremblait et ce qui ne devait jamais arriver.... Arriva.

** _"TAISEZ-VOUS ! JE VOUS DÉTESTE ! JE SOUHAITERAI QUE VOUS SOYEZ TOUS MORTS À LA PLACE DE MA GRAND-MÈRE !"_ **

Soudain un silence de plomb se fit ressentir. L'air était plus lourd. Sa mère sortit brusquement de la maison pour parvenir jusqu'à elle mais il était trop tard. Elle avait fait un souhait puissant sous toute la colère et la tristesse qu'elle avait accumulé. Les enfants reculèrent. Elle ne cessait de les fixer, les poings serrés contre ses hanches. Le souffle court, le cœur battant la chamade.

Sa vie venait de basculer et la leur également.


	4. 3 octobre

C'était un grand jour. Se regardant dans le miroir, elle remit en place une mèche de sa chevelure rose. Tournant par la suite sur elle-même, sa tenue était parfaite. Inspirant à fond, elle se retourna pour faire face à ses meilleures amies. Le temps avait beau être passé à une vitesse folle, jamais elles ne s'étaient éloignées. Elles étaient sa famille et aussi importantes que ses parents. Souriant, elle était heureuse et cela se voyait. Son regard était éclatant, elle semblait ne pas pouvoir tenir en place certes comme d'habitude mais avec un petit quelque chose en plus.  
  
_**"Tu es prête?"**_

Elle acquiesça et s'avança jusqu'à elles. Leur prenant la main, elle continua sa route et son père ouvrit la porte pour ainsi les laisser passer. De la musique retentissait non loin. Il s'agissait du signal indiquant le début de la cérémonie. Un baiser sur chaque joue, elle finit par les regarder s'éloigner tandis que son père prenait son bras tendrement. Ce serait bientôt à eux et elle le verrait à nouveau. Tout au long de cette semaine elle n'avait pas pu lui parler longuement avec tout ce qu'ils avaient à préparer. La cérémonie, leur emménagement, leur voyage de noces, et bien sur les petites fêtes préparées par leurs témoins respectifs. Cela fut long mais ça en valait la peine. Habillée de blanc, sa chevelure rose n'en était que plus flamboyante. Sa robe longue frôlait le sol à chacun de ses pas et il était temps de retrouver tous ceux qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

Son cœur battait la chamade, son sourire n'en était que plus grand et elle avait envie de rire sans savoir pourquoi. Sourire, rire, danser, fêter cette journée. Voilà ce qu'elle voulait faire mais également courir dans cette longue allée entourée de leurs amis, de leur famille, pour sauter dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Elle n'avait que faire de cette cérémonie, ce n'était qu'un passage, un papier à signer mais la magie était là depuis longtemps entre eux. Elle voulait juste passer sa vie à ses côtés et ne plus jamais le lâcher.

Alors, quand son regard croisa le sien, lorsqu'elle vit son sourire et sa réaction face à sa présence, sa tenue, elle était à deux doigts d'agir comme elle le voulait. Son père lui tenant le bras l'avait bien ressenti et la demoiselle avait toujours réussi à parvenir à ses fins. Pourtant elle resta calme quelques secondes, la musique était douce, la salle était décorée et tout le monde s'était levé. Mais lorsque les notes furent plus enjouées, elle ne put se retenir et cette fois elle lâcha son père après un doux baiser sur sa joue. Elle se retourna devant le regard surpris de leurs invités et elle se mit à courir jusqu'à lui, son tendre aimé. Soulevant sa robe de ses mains gantées de blanc, son voile s'envola aussitôt. Sa chevelure rose autrefois bien coiffée, éclata en de longues anglaises voletant au gré de ses pas. Elle retira même ses chaussures pour pouvoir aller plus vite et elle sauta alors la marche pour atterrir dans ses bras.

  
L'embrassant tendrement devant le regard amusé de la foule, elle ne voyait plus que lui. Il ne la lâchait pas et il ne l'avait jamais fait depuis cette rencontre au château. Dévorant ses lèvres encore et encore, un petit toussotement de la part du maître de cérémonie les fit revenir quelque peu sur terre. Les joues rosies et les lèvres ravagées par ces baisers, elle s'excusa quelque peu avant de se remettre correctement sur scène. Blake avait récupéré les chaussures et le voile. Elle remit le tout rapidement avec son aide et enfin la cérémonie put commencer.

** _"Mesdames, Messieurs, Amis, Famille, Sorcières, Sorciers, nous sommes tous réunis pour fêter l'union de..."_ **

Elle écoutait, mais cela semblait lointain. Ne lâchant pas ses mains, elle plongeait dans son regard et elle avait l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage. Oui il s'agissait vraiment d'une belle journée.


	5. 4 octobre

Il raccrocha le téléphone et le déposa sans un bruit sur sa table de chevet. Il ne se souvenait plus de l'heure, du jour, juste de ce que l'on venait de lui apprendre. Cela tournait encore et encore dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas un rêve ni même un cauchemar ou une stupide hallucination. Tout cela était bien réel et il était là, sur son lit, assis en pleine nuit en train d'assimiler chaque information que l'on venait de lui donner. Alors pourquoi cela ne semblait pas être réel ? Pourquoi cela l'était au final ?  
  
  
Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, enfin pas si tôt. Il aurait tant voulu faire plus de choses avec lui mais à présent c'était tout simplement impossible. Il avait disparu et il l'avait laissé seul. Dans un sens il lui en voulait. Ce n'était pas juste. Il n'avait pas le droit, pas si tôt alors qu'il venait à peine de se retrouver. C'était bien trop rapide et à présent il n'avait plus rien. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas attendu ? Il aurait du l'appeler, lui dire, lui avouer ce qui se passait vraiment et non pas lui mentir une nouvelle fois. Aucune parole ne parviendrait à le réconforter ni même les propos du médecin au téléphone. Il n'avait pas souffert ? Oui certes... Mais il n'était plus là. La mort l'avait emporté. Il n'y avait plus que son corps. Plus jamais il ne bougerait pour le prendre dans ses bras, pour lui dire qu'il tenait à lui à sa manière. Plus jamais il ne pourrait écouter sa voix au téléphone ou même son rire.  
  
  
Il allait devoir le rejoindre mais ce serait différent. Il ne sourira pas en le voyant entrer dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Mais il fallait qu'il se rende sur place pour de stupides papiers, pour une administration froide et sans cœur face au chagrin et à sa détresse.  
  
  
Les larmes ne cessaient de couler sur son visage déformé par la douleur. Plié en deux, assis sur son lit, il pleurait comme un jeune enfant. Des cris, des larmes, le ventre noué et l'envie de vomir à force de hurler sa tristesse. Personne. Il était parti. Pourquoi ? Il le savait pourtant. Il le savait depuis longtemps qu'il ne resterait pas éternellement. Mais c'était tout de même dur. Ce vide qui se créait en lui, cette partie de lui qui s'était envolée avec lui, il ne la retrouverait plus jamais. Il allait devoir vivre avec et écouter des paroles insignifiantes de la part d'ami.e.s ou même d'inconnu.e.s. Ils seront tristes pour lui, ils auront pitié de lui mais ça ne changera rien à ce mal qui l'envahissait.  
  
  
Il voulait tout oublier, il souhaitait que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar mais malheureusement ce n'en était pas un. Il fallait qu'il prévienne des gens. Mais qui ? Il fallait contacter des personnes pour la cérémonie. Mais quand ? Comment ? Où ? Il était perdu et ne désirait qu'une chose enfouir son visage entre ses mains, hurler à en perdre la voix et détester l'univers qui lui avait pris cet être cher à ses yeux, à son cœur.  
  
  
La tristesse laissait place à la colère. Il frappa le lit de son poing, puis le mur, il voulait oublier cette souffrance et cette rage. Frappant encore et encore jusqu'à s'épuiser, il se laissa glisser contre le mur cette fois, le poing en sale état. Mais il s'en foutait. ça n'avait pas enlevé la peine depuis ce coup de téléphone. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais il était temps. Temps de le voir une dernière fois.  
  
  
Se levant, il enfila un jean traînant dans un coin, un t-shirt se trouvant sur le rebord de sa chaise de bureau. Puis il mit ses chaussures, prit quelques affaires et se rendit en voiture sans trop savoir comment sur place. Il ne se souvenait même plus d'avoir pris son véhicule, ni quelle route il avait emprunté, il ne se souvenait même plus de l'état de ses mains. Entrant on le prit pour un patient mais il repoussa les infirmiers et les infirmières. Il avança jusqu'à sa chambre et devant la porte il hésita.  
  
  
Il n'y aurait plus de bonjour. Sa voix ne résonnerait pas dans cette pièce blanche. Il ne grognerait pas contre le lit et les coussins pas assez épais. Il ne lui montrerait pas la petite compote qu'il avait mis de côté pour sa venue. Non il ne ferait plus tout ça.  
  
  
Poussant la porte, la chambre était allumée. Il avança d'un pas puis d'un autre jusqu'à le voir allongé sur le lit. Cela se voyait qu'il n'était plus là. Ce n'était plus qu'une enveloppe charnelle. Plus qu'un corps qu'il avait autrefois serré contre lui. Retenant son souffle, il s'approcha encore et encore jusqu'à être à ses côtés.  
  
  
Son visage n'était pas si serein que ça. Il n'avait pas souffert ? Peut-être mais alors pourquoi n'était-il pas comme dans les films ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas un visage semblant montrer qu'il dormait alors que ce n'était pas le cas ? Pourquoi semblait-il si fatigué, usé ? Il avait lutté, il le savait et ce durant plusieurs mois et même années. Alors non il n'était pas serein. Il le savait. Ils en avaient déjà parlé, de tous les regrets qu'il avait gardé pour lui. De ce voyage qu'il aurait tant aimé faire, de ce retour chez lui qu'il ne ferait jamais, de toute sa famille qui l'avait oublié....  
  
  
Il avait perdu la vie seul dans une petite chambre d'hôpital. Cette simple pensée le brisa à nouveau et il prit alors sa main dans la sienne. Elle n'était pas totalement froide... Il la serra tendrement dans la sienne puis il éclata de nouveau en sanglots, seul dans cette chambre à son tour.  
  
  
**"Au revoir papa...."**


	6. 5 octobre

Courant dans la neige, il laissait des traces de ses pas, il le savait bel et bien. Courant à en perdre haleine, il sentait ses poumons s'enflammer et son cœur battre à tout rompre. Glissant de temps à autre, il se redressait sans prendre la peine de retirer la neige sur ses vêtements ou plutôt sur sa peau. Étrangement cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Se retournant parfois pour regarder s'ils les poursuivaient toujours, il voyait au loin les lampes des gardiens mais il entendait également les aboiements de leurs chiens. Jamais ils ne les lâcheraient. Ils étaient précieux pour le Centre, ils étaient les Premiers, ceux qui avaient survécu à tout ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer. Aujourd'hui il ne s'agissait que d'un test supplémentaire. Sirius n'était pas assez bête pour ne pas s'être rendu compte que leur fuite avait été trop facile. Ils voulaient savoir jusqu'où ils iraient et s'ils useraient de leurs capacités. Pas encore, ce n'était que dans un dernier recours. Lorsqu'ils parviendraient enfin au mur. Ce mur les défiant jour après jour de leur fenêtre. Mais la distance à parcourir était plus importante qu'il ne l'avait pensé au final. Les arbres, la neige, les fossés, tout cela les empêchait d'aller plus vite. Et user de certaines capacités ne feraient que leur montrer où ils se trouvaient. Ce n'était pas encore certain que tout fonctionnerait comme prévu. D'où ce test.

Cela l'agaçait, l'énervait, ils n'étaient que des cobayes pour eux. Ils les regardaient de haut, voyaient en eux des objets précieux dont il ne faudrait jamais se séparer. Ils ne pourraient jamais avoir une vie "normale". Pas dans cette partie du monde autrefois ravagée par des combats. Serrant les dents, il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller. Il devait rester focaliser sur leur évasion. Il le fallait, surtout pour Ariane et Jophiel. Ils étaient plus jeunes que lui. Ils étaient frères et sœurs. Ils avaient été utilisés. Et aujourd'hui ils défiaient leurs créateurs. Toutefois pour ces êtres ce n'était qu'un jeu, un défi de plus pour voir si leurs marionnettes en valaient réellement la peine. Et ils n'allaient pas être déçus.

Car enfin, face à eux, se trouvait le mur. Essoufflé, il vérifia s'ils allaient bien. Jophiel était épuisé, Ariane n'était pas en meilleure forme. De son côté il ne valait pas mieux qu'eux. Les cris, les aboiements, les lumières se rapprochaient encore et encore.

**"Grimpez!"**

C'était un ordre et il était absolu. Il était Sirius, il était le Premier de cet étrange trio. Ses deux compagnons d'infortune le regardèrent abasourdis par une telle demande. Le mur était lisse, il était également immense, en somme il était impossible de monter.

"Vous pouvez le faire, vous savez comment. Je les retiendrai le temps qu'il faudra mais pour l'instant grimpez. C'est un ordre."

Il usa de ce lien entre eux pour renforcer sa répartie et pour ainsi les convaincre davantage. Ils acquièscèrent bien que la jeune fille semblait douter quelque peu. Elle était puissante. Jophiel ne connaissait pas encore toutes les capacités, il était plus facile de le "contrôler" pour l'instant, ce dont Sirius avait usé. Il détestait cela mais il le fallait.

**"Maintenant !"**

Il renforça son ordre à nouveau, cette fois plus inquiet, plus pressé par le temps et surtout par les hommes de main de leurs créateurs. Ils étaient proches, bientôt ils pourraient les voir sortir des bois à quelques pas de là. Il fallait qu'il se prépare. Restant devant le mur, il s'avança légèrement des bois. Il ferait face à leurs poursuivants tandis qu'ils grimperaient. Ce qu'ils avaient commencé à faire. C'était une bonne chose. Il espérait pouvoir tenir jusqu'à les sentir de l'autre côté du mur.

Inspirant et expirant lentement, il se concentrait. Ils voulaient voir de quoi ils étaient capables ? Très bien. Il leur donnerait un avant-goût de ce qu'ils avaient créé.

Les secondes semblèrent devenir des minutes. Le temps sembla ralentir. Et lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans son champ de vision, il sembla même s'arrêter. Sirius était prêt. Son regard changea. Sa conscience s'évanouit. Il était le monstre qu'ils avaient ardemment désiré. Son corps plongea en avant, ses pieds frôlaient le sol tandis que de la brume faisait son apparition. Les chiens se mirent à couiner, à s'allonger sur le sol tandis que leurs maîtres tentaient de les raisonner.

Soudain un hurlement, puis un coup de feu.

À nouveau le silence. Leurs poursuivants ne voyaient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez. Que se passait-il ? Ils n'en savaient rien. Ils n'étaient que des appâts en quelque sorte. Eux-aussi avaient été utilisés par les grands pontes du Centre.

Puis un nouveau bruit, un corps qui s'effondre sur le sol et tâche la neige de rouge. Encore un autre. Et un autre. Des hurlements, de la peur, des coups de feu et surtout une panique générale. Ils périssaient les uns après les autres sans rien pouvoir faire. Sirius les éliminait aisément. Et lorsque la brume commença à disparaître, il n'y avait alors qu'une mare de sang. Les chiens avaient pu fuir. Au centre des corps, un être. Le Premier. Les bras le long du corps, sa chevelure était tâchetée du sang de ses victimes tout comme ses mains et tout son être. La tête baissée, il reprenait petit à petit conscience. Il savait pourquoi il avait commis ce crime mais cela n'occultait pas l'importance de son acte. Il était à présent un meurtrier. Levant la tête jusqu'au mur, il les vit. Ils étaient en haut, ils l'observaient et ils savaient très bien ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Mais ce n'était pas important car bientôt ils seraient libres.

Pourtant....

Un bruit, un hurlement de douleur qui les fit se replier sur eux-même. Ariane bascula dans le vide, Jophiel tenta de la rattraper malgré la douleur qu'il venait de ressentir. Du sang coulait le long du corps de la jeune fille. Son petit frère la prit tout contre lui tandis qu'ils chutaient ensemble devant le regard impuissant de Sirius. Cela ne pouvait pas se finir ainsi. La douleur leur vrillait les sens même si elle ne leur appartenait pas. Leur lien était encore puissant, bien trop sans doute.

Puis le trou noir. Plus rien. Étaient-ils morts ?


	7. 6 octobre

_"Hey ! _

_Bon ce n'est pas vraiment une forme de politesse mais toi et moi on se connait depuis si longtemps. Nous n'avons plus besoin d'être si formel. Tu ne crois pas ? _  
Cela fait déjà plus de 20 longues années que l'on se supporte l'un comme l'autre et ce malgré la distance. Chacun notre tour nous avons eu nos hauts et nos bas, nos nouvelles exceptionnelles, nos vies respectives.   
Alors pourquoi t'ai-je écrit cette lettre ? 

_Malgré la distance et le fait que je ne sache pas où tu te trouves à l'heure où j'écris ces quelques mots, je sais qu'un jour tu pourras la lire. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi pour l'instant. _

_Je tenais à te dire merci. Merci d'être entré dans ma vie, de ne pas avoir fui comme certaines personnes dont je tairais le nom. Merci pour tout ce que tu m'as offert sans t'en rendre compte. Merci d'être tout simplement toi et d'être venu au monde. Tu es mon meilleur ami, mon frère de cœur car les liens du sang ne sont pas suffisants pour définir une famille. Tu es mon foyer, ma maison, mon clan. _

_Si je ne te l'ai jamais dit auparavant c'est bien parce que le prononcer en face ce n'est pas mon truc. Je préfère écrire, poser des mots sur du papier et laisser aller tout ce que je ressens contrairement à toi qui est une véritable pipelette. D'ailleurs je t'ai souvent envié ce don de pouvoir transmettre tes émotions par la parole. Grâce à toi j'ai ressenti de la joie, de la surprise, mais parfois aussi ta tristesse et ton angoisse. Nous avons partagé de bons et de mauvais moments ensemble mais ça n'a jamais brisé ce qui existait entre nous. _

_Mais aujourd'hui je sais que notre lien va bientôt se briser. Non pas parce que nous nous sommes fâchés ou parce que nous sommes loin l'un de l'autre. Il va disparaître parce que je vais m'en aller. Je dois t'avouer que je ne l'avais pas vraiment prévu ou même vu venir. Et je m'en excuse. C'est assez brutale comme nouvelle mais autant te dire la vérité. _

_Hier j'ai vu un médecin d'un genre un peu particulier. Ce genre de personne que l'on croise dans les couloirs des hôpitaux et que l'on ne souhaite jamais rencontrer. Et bien je l'ai fait. Je lui ai même parlé et les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes. J'ai eu droit à un paquet d'examens et manque de chance pas de charmants petits infirmiers. Tu me connais n'est-ce pas ? Bien sur que oui tu me connais... Et je t'en remercie pour ça. _

_En fait il ne me reste qu'un petit mois ou deux. C'est assez brusque je te l'accorde et je t'avoue que sur le coup j'ai cru à une mauvaise blague ou je n'ai simplement pas assimilé les informations qu'il venait de me donner. Il avait beau parlé je ne l'entendais plus. J'ai tout de suite pensé à toi, à notre rencontre à la fac. Nous étions sur le même banc dans l'amphithéâtre à attendre un professeur qui n'était jamais arrivé. Nous avons commencé à parler de tout et de rien et regarde aujourd'hui encore c'est le cas. _

_Mais comme tu le sais je n'ai pas énormément de regrets dans ma vie. C'est une chance je trouve. Cependant il y en a un qui me ronge et c'est assez égoïste après tout ce que je viens de t'annoncer. Tu n'auras pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit et tu auras parfaitement le droit de m'en vouloir, de me détester. _

_Je t'ai toujours aimé. Et j'emporte avec moi tout ce que tu m'as donné, et tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir à ton égard. Je t'ai soutenu, j'ai été témoin à ton mariage, parrain de ton fils, présent lors de ta séparation. Mon meilleur ami, mon amour interdit. _

_Ce secret que j'ai longtemps gardé enfermé je te le confie aujourd'hui alors que la maladie a bientôt fini de me ronger. Je ne suis pas désolé, je ne m'excuse pas. C'est mon dernier souhait avant de m'en aller. Ce corps qui est devenu si rapidement ma prison va bientôt me libérer. Et tu te souviens de ce pacte idiot que nous avons fait lors de cette soirée d'été ? _

_Nous devions avoir 22 ou 22 ans, je ne m'en souviens plus vraiment. Assis sur la terrasse de ton appartement, une bière à la main mais pas la première de notre soirée. Nous nous sommes promis que si la mort a quelque chose à offrir après la vie, le premier à partir enverrait un message quelconque à l'autre. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne l'ai pas oublié. Alors guette les signes on ne sait jamais. _

_À présent je vais te laisser. Ma main tremble et cela se voit dans mon écriture. Je ne suis plus aussi fort qu'autrefois. _

_Continue de vivre de ta passion, continue de faire ressentir tout cela grâce à tes mots, grâce à ta voix. _   
  
_Prends soin de toi.   
Je t'aime._

_Aly."_


	8. 7 octobre

(Petit texte sur la musique de Ed Sheeran "Photograph")

**_Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes_  
But it's the only thing that I know  
When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes  
It's the only thing that makes us feel alive**

Cela faisait si longtemps. Inquiet il l'était. Derrière la porte face à lui se trouvait une personne qui avait bouleversé son existence. Elle lui avait donné un nom, il lui avait offert une perle signifiant beaucoup. Mais le temps avait passé, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts et tous deux avaient grandi. Alors que pouvait-il bien lui dire aujourd'hui ? Leur vie avait été si différente. La sienne s'était apaisée alors que celle de l'être derrière ce mur avait peut-être été plus dure et tourmentée. Pourtant il voulait être là, il voulait la voir une nouvelle fois et ne pas oublier ce qu'ils avaient pu ressentir autrefois.

**__  
We keep this love in a photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Our hearts were never broken  
And time's forever frozen, still**

Car même s'ils n'étaient pas ensembles comme en ce temps-là, il se souvenait d'elle. De ce toit où ils se retrouvaient, de sa façon de venir dans sa chambre par la fenêtre et de sa présence tout simplement. Elle lui était précieuse. Tous les souvenirs qu'ils avaient pu se créer, jamais il ne les avaient occulté. Fermant parfois les yeux pour mieux les discerner, ils étaient toujours là au fond de son âme. Elle faisait partie de lui et ce bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait le penser. Elle avait permis à cet étrange personnage de se construire une vie, une âme, et de profiter de tout ce qu'on avait pu lui donner. Une nouvelle chance. Oui c'était bien cela, elle était sa chance.

**__  
So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans  
Holding me close until our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home**

Et son cadeau, ce présent si ancien, lui permettait de rester à ses côtés. C'était étrange de ressentir sa chaleur alors qu'elle n'était pas là. Pourtant grâce à cette perle il était là, à ses côtés mais elle-aussi. Ils étaient connectés. À l'époque cela avait été un simple présent mais ce n'était pas cela. Il lui avait donné ce bijou, il savait ce que cela signifiait mais il ne l'avait jamais véritablement dit. Il s'était juré de la protéger et cela l'aiderait à agir de la sorte mais au final c'était elle qui était venu à son secours et qui l'avait fait sortir de ses ténèbres obscurcissant son cœur. Elle lui avait offert une famille, une maison et à présent c'était à son tour d'en faire de même.

**__  
Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul  
And it's the only thing that I know  
I swear it will get easier, remember that with every piece of ya  
And it's the only thing to take with us when we die**

Tous deux étaient différents des mortels. Leur passé était sombre, leur présent n'était peut-être pas plus glorieux mais il voulait lui offrir un futur plus lumineux à sa manière bien qu'il se doutait qu'elle savait se protéger, que son caractère n'était pas fait pour se laisser faire. Pourtant tout le monde avait le droit d'être soutenu et il voulait tenter d'être cette épaule sur laquelle elle pourrait parfois s'appuyer si elle en ressentait le besoin. Alors aujourd'hui il était face à cette porte. Cela faisait longtemps, pas tellement pour lui qui évoluait différemment mais plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés. Mais avec lui, il apportait tout un passé qu'elle voulait peut-être oublier.

**__  
We keep this love in a photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Our hearts were never broken  
And time's forever frozen, still**

Cependant il tentait sa chance en prenant avec lui ses sentiments qui avaient lentement évolué au fil du temps. Se souvenant de leur rencontre dans cette grotte, de leurs premiers échanges puis de ce lien devenant plus fort au fil des années. Et là, il avait l'étrange impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Qu'une fois qu'il aurait toqué, tout cela reprendrait vie. C'était une sensation particulière mais elle avait éveillé en lui des tas de ressentis. Elle lui avait appris de nombreuses choses, ils avaient partagé des instants douloureux mais aussi heureux comme de prendre leur repas sur le toit du lycée. Préparant alors deux bentos, il patientait chaque jour en espérant la voir se poser près de lui. Parfois ce n'était pas le cas, alors il repartait et espérait que tout allait bien pour elle. Par la suite elle toquait à sa fenêtre et ils finissaient lover l'un contre l'autre sur le lit. Cela ne semblait pourtant pas si lointain, si ?

**__  
So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans  
Holding me close until our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone  
And if you hurt me  
That's okay baby, only words bleed  
Inside these pages you just hold me  
And I won't ever let you go  
Wait for me to come home  
Wait for me to come home  
Wait for me to come home  
Wait for me to come home**

Il était là, elle n'était plus si loin. Elle pourrait lui dire de partir, lui demander de rester ou au contraire rester muette. Dans tous les cas il était venu. Il ne ferait pas demi-tour. Il fallait agir, faire ce pas décisif et reprendre leur vie en main. Si jamais elle ne voulait plus le voir, il lui dirait simplement qu'elle ne sera jamais seule et que si elle le voulait, elle pourrait le rejoindre comme autrefois. Elle n'avait qu'à penser à lui, qu'à tenir cette perle entre ses doigts et il le saurait. Il attendrait, il le pouvait. Il était capable de tout pour elle. Il y aurait toujours un endroit clé entre eux, un endroit pouvant servir de point de rendez-vous. Ce lac, cette grotte. Un lieu particulier. Une sorte de cabane dans les bois comme les enfants peuvent en avoir pour en faire leur cachette secrète. Elle leur appartenait et elle était toujours là.

**__  
You can fit me  
Inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen  
Next to your heartbeat where I should be  
Keep it deep within your soul  
And if you hurt me  
Well, that's okay baby, only words bleed  
Inside these pages you just hold me  
And I won't ever let you go**

Alors il le lui dirait. Il lui parlerait encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus ou qu'elle ne veuille plus l'entendre. Lui autrefois si discret, parvenait à communiquer avec elle. Mais il n'avait pourtant pas encore bougé. Figé devant le pas de sa porte, il ne faisait que l'observer, que penser à tout ça. Ce n'était plus suffisant. Il fallait agir.  
Avançant son bras, il posa sa main sur ce qui les séparait. Toquant une première puis une seconde fois, il devait à présent patienter tandis que son cœur s'emballait. Il n'avait plus peur, il était juste heureux d'être là car quelque soit sa réaction il la verrait et c'était suffisant.

**_When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me_  
Under the lamppost back on Sixth street  
Hearing you whisper through the phone  
Wait for me to come home**

Il la revoyait assise sur le bord de son lit, ou tout simplement allongée tandis qu'il travaillait ses cours. Il se souvenait encore de sa chaleur, de ses répliques parfois cinglantes pour les autres. C'était amusant. Penser à elle, la revoir, il était enfin rentré....


	9. 8 octobre

_(Cette fois j'ai eu besoin d'un prompt que [mugen_jo](https://www.wattpad.com/user/mugen_jo) m'a donné. D'ailleurs je la remercie encore pour cela.)_

\--------------------------------------

Il avait bien grandi depuis sa rencontre avec celui en qui il voyait un grand frère. Sa vie au sein du clan de Lola était agréable. Avec sa mère ils avaient de quoi se nourrir, il pouvait étudier et bien sur sa génitrice le poussait à agir de la sorte. Il devait réussir sa vie mais de son côté il pensait à d'autres choses. Il avait du mal à s'imaginer loin de sa famille et même si Lola avait un clan composé surtout de femmes, il y avait la branche de son cousin. Il pourrait peut-être entrer dans ce groupe et franchir les divers échelons. Cela lui trottait dans la tête mais il était encore jeune. Yaëlle, sa mère, le couvait encore beaucoup tout en lui répétant qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à son grand-père. C'était agréable et en même temps cela l'agaçait énormément. D'une part parce qu'il voulait faire ses preuves et lui montrer à quel point il avait changé. Le petit garçon sautant de toute part avait pris de l'assurance, il s'était un peu assagi même si de temps en temps Jolan retrouvait son sourire taquin et un besoin de bouger incessant. Il faisait des efforts pour ne pas gêner sa mère ou même Lola ou les autres femmes du clan. Cependant la discrétion n'était pas son point fort. Il avait encore du travail à faire là-dessus s'il voulait atteindre tous ses objectifs.   
Et d'autre part parce qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais sa famille. Il n'y avait que sa mère et le clan. Et bien évidemment son grand frère de cœur. Il se souvenait encore de lui avoir acheté un petit sapin complètement kitsch. Il dansait et s'illuminait. Mais il était encore petit et c'était le cadeau le plus cool qu'il avait pu trouver et surtout acheter. Que de souvenirs.... Il en avait des tas du même genre car à chaque fête il trouvait toujours quelque chose à offrir à un peu tout le monde mais surtout à sa mère, Lola et son grand frère.

Aujourd'hui c'était un peu différent. Il connaissait la signification de certaines fêtes et c'était un peu plus gênant. L'adolescence créait en lui des ressentis dont il se serait bien passé. Son corps avait changé, sa voix aussi mais il ne savait pas encore s'il était vraiment un jeune homme ou un jeune garçon. C'était complexe. Du coup pour tenter de se calmer, il avait pris part à certains entraînements. En fait c'était surtout Yaëlle qui l'avait poussé à agir de la sorte pour le faire se concentrer un maximum. D'ailleurs il était en retard !

Se levant soudainement, il repoussa la couette et enfila le premier pantalon qu'il trouva ainsi qu'un vieux t-shirt à manches longues. C'était parfait. Courant dans les couloirs, on lui intima à diverses reprises de ne pas le faire. Et comme d'habitude il s'excusa brièvement et surtout sans s'arrêter. Glissant au détour d'un couloir, il ralentit cependant lorsqu'il s'approcha du bureau de Lola. Tentant d'être discret, à peine passé, il se remit à courir tout en écoutant un "Jolan" tonitruant à travers la porte. Cela le fit sourire et rire. Pourtant il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Si jamais il était trop en retard, elle allait lui passer un savon ! Et il aurait des corvées. La maîtresse d'armes n'était pas tendre à ce sujet. La ponctualité était de mise. Regardant en coup de vent sa montre, il fit une petite grimace. Il avait déjà trois minutes de retard. Mais il approchait du but.

Sauf que devant la porte, elle l'attendait les bras croisés. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Il avait du oublier quelque chose mais quoi ? Et bien évidemment vu qu'il était concentré sur elle, il ne remarqua pas immédiatement l'arme blanche se dirigeant sur lui. Il l'esquiva au dernier moment, remerciant ses réflexes mais cela glissa malgré tout le long de son épaule et ce jusqu'à atteindre la chair. Un liquide chaud se fit sentir le long de son bras. S'arrêtant, il fronça les sourcils et fixa le point d'où l'arme provenait. Une personne s'y trouvait mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme. Sa chevelure était brune, ses yeux tout aussi sombres. Entre ses doigts, des lames effilées.

** _"- Bordel !!  
\- Langage."_ **

La voix rauque de la maîtresse d'arme claqua dans l'air. Il allait rétorquer mais à son regard, il savait déjà qu'il valait mieux se taire.

_ **"- Je te présente Camille. Il s'agit de mon nouvel élève."** _

Elle se tourna vers le ou la prénommé.e Camille et lui affligea un coup pour le moins virulent à l'arrière du crâne.

** _"- Je t'avais demandé de le viser et ce sans le toucher. Tu es de corvée pour le soigner. Lorsque ce sera fait le cours débutera et bien évidemment vous aurez à ranger et nettoyer toutes les armes après la formation."_ **

Elle leur tourna le dos sans attendre une quelconque réponse de la part du nouvel invité du clan et pénétra dans sa salle, les laissant alors face à face. Jolan s'approcha, tenant son épaule pour éviter que le sang glisse trop loin le long de son haut et surtout de son bras.

** _"- Je vais te montrer où se trouve la pharmacie.  
\- Pff..."_ **

Cette première rencontre n'annonçait rien de bon. Le fameux Camille commençait déjà à le saouler avec son attitude. D'ailleurs garçon ou fille ? Et quel âge pouvait bien avoir cet étrange personnage ? D'où venait-il ? Lola ne faisait pas la charité, les personnes se trouvant dans son clan avaient des capacités. Pour lui c'était un peu différent, sa mère ne pouvait pas l'abandonner et elle avait tout fait pour qu'il soit accepté. Au départ il était un peu la mascotte mais aujourd'hui il voulait faire ses preuves et le nouveau venu allait le déranger, il le sentait.

Toutefois il ne rechigna pas à le soigner. Jolan retira son t-shirt pour éviter que le tissu gêne mais aussi pour se nettoyer. Camille de son côté avait préparé tout ce qu'il fallait pour nettoyer la plaie mais aussi la panser.

**** _"- Tu vises mal.  
\- Non... Tu es lent, c'est tout. J'avais espéré que tu serais plus rapide et comme ça tu n'aurais pas été touché. Vu comment Dame Olympe m'avait parlé de toi, je m'attendais à mieux.  
\- ..."_

Effectivement c'était assez mal parti....


	10. 9 octobre

Que faire ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je pourrais tout simplement tout lui avouer mais franchement, ce n'est pas la solution la plus simple. Après tout je ne suis pas vraiment ce qu'il pourrait attendre dans ses rêves les plus fous. Pourtant j'aimerai vraiment être ce qu'il désire ardemment. Mais non je ne réponds pas à tous ses critères.

Sa dernière conquête était une fille de deux ans notre aînée. Sa chevelure suivait les courbes de ses hanches, sa démarche était fluide, son corps était bel et bien celui d'une femme alors que je ne suis rien de tout ça. Je suis né garçon. Mes parents m'ont donné ce prénom qui fait de moi un homme. Mais cela ne me convient pas. Mon corps est une véritable prison, ma prison. Mon esprit n'est pas celui qu'ils attendent tous. Je ne veux plus être ce garçon qu'il croit voir chaque jour. Et encore moins dans ses bras. J'aimerai être cette fille qu'il prend par la taille pour sentir ses rondeurs tout contre son torse. Je souhaiterai du fond de mon cœur être cette femme qui touche ses lèvres des siennes plutôt que celui qui le soutient et souffre en silence.

Je voudrais pouvoir choisir qui je veux être plus tard. Mais je n'ai pas ce choix, cette chance. Ce n'est pas simple, encore moins de l'avouer aux gens que l'on aime. Que vont-ils dire si je leur avoue tout cela ? Ils pourraient me rejeter, voir même pire. Je ne le supporterai pas. Je ne suis pas encore assez forte pour ça.

Emprisonnée dans mon corps, je m'enfuis parfois lorsque je suis seule. M'enfermant dans ma chambre, les murs me protégeant du regard des yeux, je porte alors les vêtements que j'ai acheté en cachette. Je mets les chaussures se trouvant sous mon lit, je lâche ma chevelure et je me regarde. Et là, dans le miroir, face à moi, je me retrouve. Je sais enfin qui je suis et je suis libre entre les quatre murs de cette nouvelle prison. Personne ne doit savoir, jamais.

Puis mon portable sonne, cette alarme me prévenant que mon rêve prend fin. Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu porter, j'attache à nouveau ma chevelure brune, je range et cache celle que j'aimerai être. J'enfouis ma personne derrière une autre qui me détruit jour après jour. Cela devient de plus en plus dur, surtout lorsqu'ils parlent de leurs conquêtes, lorsque ma famille me demande comment cela se passe pour moi et que je ne fais alors que sourire. J'élude la question par un simple geste et les gens continuent de converser tandis que mon âme se détruit peu à peu.

Je m'enfonce de plus en plus et je ne sais pas si je pourrais être libre un jour, une véritable liberté et non pas un semblant comme dans ma chambre....

Pourtant je continue pour me donner un peu d'espoir, pour imaginer cette vie dont je rêve tant pour moi mais aussi dans ses bras. Il me sourit, il évoque ce qu'il a fait la nuit dernière avec cette femme et moi je sais que ce soir je m'imaginerai à sa place. Mais ça jamais il ne le saura.

Je souris, j'acquiesce tandis que les autres lui posent des questions. Je me tais, je m'efface à nouveau. Je sens parfois son regard sur moi mais je n'y réponds pas. Je disparais dans la masse et je m'éloigne petit à petit, prétextant un rendez-vous, un devoir important ou une course à faire. Je pars le cœur lourd tandis que je les entends rire au loin. La tête baissée, je n'ai jamais pu marcher la tête haute. Je n'ai jamais pu être fière de qui j'étais. Et peut-être que je ne le serais jamais.

Avançant je pars bien que je sais d'ores et déjà que demain ce même scénario recommencera. Je devrais alors remettre mon masque et sourire encore et encore. On dit de moi que je suis avenant, prévenant, aimable. Mais ce n'est que pour les éloigner de ce secret enfoui au fond de ma poitrine. Je m'éloigne jusqu'à entendre sa voix qui m'appelle. Je ne devrais pas m'arrêter, je devrais partir plus loin encore pour ne plus sentir ce poids sur ma poitrine. Pourtant mon corps cesse d'avancer et je me retourne en un sourire pour l'observer courir jusqu'à moi.

**"- On rentre ensemble ? J'en ai marre de devoir tout leur raconter.**  
**\- D'accord.**  
**\- T'es vraiment sympa ! Pas aussi curieux qu'eux, ça me change.**  
**\- Sans doute."**  
  
Malgré moi, ma voix s'est quelque peu brisée. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure devant ma bêtise. Mon masque s'est fissuré. Je dois vite tout colmater sinon il me fuira et plus jamais je ne pourrais rêver de mon oasis.

**"- ça ne va pas ?**  
**\- Si si. Ce n'est rien.**  
**\- Raconte ! Tu écoutes tout le temps mais au final on ne sait rien de toi. On va finir par se poser des questions.**  
**\- Qu.. Comment ça ?**  
**\- Bah ouais... Tu restes avec nous juste pour nous écouter et rire de nous... On risque de penser à ça.**  
**\- Oh non! Du tout. J'ai juste pas mal de choses en tête."**  
  
Malgré moi j'ai eu peur qu'il découvre tout, qu'il se doute de quoique ce soit mais heureusement ce n'est pas le cas. Comment pourrait-il le savoir ? Je suis soulagée mais je ne sais pas encore où tout cela va me mener. Je n'avais jamais songé à ce genre de demandes de sa part. Je suis perdue.  
  
**"- Quelque chose te tracasse ?**  
**\- On peut dire ça. Mais ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas.**  
**\- Raconte ! Tu sais plein de choses sur moi, je t'ai même raconté la fois où j'ai eu vraiment honte. Il n'y a que toi qui le sache.**  
**\- Oui... Mais..**  
**\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?"**

Je reste silencieuse face à sa question. Ce n'est pas ça le problème mais je ne peux pas le lui dire et je ne peux pas continuer à le faire s'interroger à mon sujet. C'est trop dangereux et je ne sais pas combien de temps je tiendrai face à toutes ses demandes, face à son regard et à sa simple présence.

**"- Si si.**  
**\- Bah alors ? C'est grave ?**  
**\- Non, enfin.. Non ce n'est pas grave. J'ai juste des sentiments pour quelqu'un mais je ne peux rien lui avouer.**  
**\- Pourquoi ?**  
**\- Cette personne a déjà quelqu'un.**  
**\- Une nana de l'école ?"**  
  
Forcément... Une fille.... Je soupire malgré moi et je baisse la tête. Une mèche se libère de ma queue de cheval. Je la repousse derrière mon oreille tout en sentant son regard sur moi. Je suis épuisée. Je ne veux plus qu'il me harcèle de questions. Je veux juste m'en aller.

"- Non. Mais garde ça pour toi d'accord ? Ce sera notre secret."

Je lui souris après avoir relevé mon visage face au sien. Heureusement je suis devant chez moi. Mon autre prison sera au final ma délivrance.  
  
"- À demain !"

Je le salue sans lui laisser le temps de me poser d'autres questions, de me saluer. Je sais juste qu'il me regarde rentrer chez moi. Je ferme la porte et salue alors ma famille. Il est temps de porter mon autre masque. La journée n'est pas encore terminée.


	11. 10 octobre

L'aube était proche. Assis sur l'un des rochers surplombant la vallée, il huma l'air pour être certain que personne ne se trouvait dans les environs. Pas d'humains, pas de vampires, et son clan était installé près de la rivière. Son clan ? Enfin presque. Après tout il n'en faisait plus partie depuis la veille. Ils l'avaient rejeté. Ils n'étaient pas dignes de rester dans leur meute. Et pourquoi cela ? Tout simplement parce qu'il ne faisait pas qu'un avec son loup mais aussi parce qu'il avait réussi à séduire la fille du chef de sa meute au grand damne de son futur époux.  
  
Ça n'avait été qu'un jeu, un pari de plus dans son existence. Au moins cela le faisait ressentir de la passion, de l'amusement et jamais il ne s'ennuyait. Observant la meute s'éveiller en cette veille de pleine lune, il vit la future promise regarder dans sa direction. Un sourire mutin étira ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se redresse et s'incline en une révérence. Elle ne bougea pas mais elle ne le lâchait pas du regard pour autant. Il finit par lui tourner le dos pour s'enfoncer dans les bois. Il n'avait plus d'attaches. Il n'en avait jamais eu de toute façon. Ce n'était pas bien grave, cette meute l'avait accueilli mais ils avaient toujours été distants. Il n'était pas l'un des leurs.  
  
Avançant, il se remémorait certains passages de son existence au sein du clan. Il connaissait ces bois. Cela faisait déjà plus de dix longues années qu'il errait à l'intérieur de nuit comme de jour. Les promeneurs se perdaient souvent. Il était aisé de perdre le Nord et certains l'avaient rencontré. Malheureusement pour eux ils n'étaient jamais ressortis en vie, mais plutôt les pieds devant. Enfin si on parvenait à retrouver leurs corps.  
  
_**~ Que comptes-tu faire Rin ? ~**_  
**\- Rien.**  
_**~ Nous pourrions nous venger.... Les détruire lors de la pleine lune. Laisse-moi faire, je suis doué pour ça, tu le sais. ~**_  
**\- Bien trop doué pour ça Kat.**  
_**~ Quel rabat-joie... Où comptes-tu aller ? En ville ? Les odeurs, les bruits te rendront fous et jamais on ne nous acceptera là-bas, tu le sais bien. Dans une autre forêt pour vivre en hermite et tuer les humains s'aventurant sur notre territoire ? J'espère que non. Nous ne pourrions pas nous amuser et tu aimes les jeux. Je le sais. ~**_  
**\- Tais-toi Kat.**  
_**~ Tu n'es pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui ? Mon pauvre petit Rin... Pauvre petit loup abandonné depuis tant d'années.... Quel âge as-tu rappelle-moi ? Ah oui tu ne t'en souviens pas. Sans doute pour ça qu'ils se sont méfiés de nous mais aussi à cause de ton regard sanglant.~**_  
**\- Kat....**  
_**~ Oui oui j'ai compris, je ne parle pas de ça, de nos origines. Mais avoue-le, c'est assez drôle. Loup-garou aux yeux rouges comme nos ennemis les vampires. Ton passé doit en cacher des choses. ~**_  
**\- C'est aussi le tien et je te rappelle que tu ne t'en souviens plus. Alors ferme-la.**  
  
Il put entendre un grognement sourd avant que Kat se taise à nouveau. C'était fou comme elle pouvait aimer parler mais uniquement dans cette position là. Si elle prenait le contrôle, elle ne prononçait plus un mot. Elle tuait et ravageait à en perdre la raison. Elle était une louve dangereuse, indomptable et même l'alpha de la meute dans laquelle ils avaient séjourné, n'avait pas réussi à la faire s'arrêter. Sans doute parce qu'elle en était un malgré ce que les autres pensaient. Kat n'était pas une bêta ou une louve obéissante. Loin de là.... Il fallait se méfier d'elle.  
  
Soupirant, Rin se doutait bien qu'elle n'avait pas totalement tort. La ville n'était pas faite pour eux, la solitude non plus car Kat prendrait le dessus un jour ou l'autre et elle irait chercher de quoi se distraire, se nourrir et tant de choses encore. Mais à ce jour aucune meute ne les avait gardé. Il se souvenait simplement que cela faisait déjà cinquante années qu'ils erraient à la recherche d'un clan. Toutefois cela ne fonctionnait jamais. Ils étaient rejetés, mis à l'écart ou même craints.  
  
Marchant sans se presser, il sentait la Terre sous ses pieds. Ne portant aucune chaussure, il ne supportait pas ce genre d'accessoires. Il avait besoin de sentir la roche, la végétation contre sa peau. Portant un simple pantalon troué, un vieux t-shirt noirs portant des marques de griffes, Rin ne s'arrêtait pas. Enfin presque...  
Une fois proche de leurs limites, il se figea après le pas les écartant de leurs territoires. Il se retourna et observa ces bois qu'il avait tant apprécié.  
  
**_~ Arrête d'être aussi sentimental. Ce n'est qu'une forêt, on en trouvera une bien plus belle et luxuriante. Je suis certain qu'il y en a une pour nous, Rin. Ils paieront un jour, ne t'inquiète pas. ~_**  
  
Et étrangement il le savait. Bientôt cette meute aurait disparu comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient mis dehors. Les clans les ayant exclu disparaissaient en partie. Une grande partie de leur meute perdait la vie. Rin ne savait pas pourquoi. C'était ainsi.  
  
Tournant à nouveau le dos aux bois, il reprit sa route. Il était temps de retrouver un endroit où vivre.


	12. 11 octobre

Courant à travers les bois, ses pas ne faisaient aucun bruit. Survolant parfois la Terre, mère des elfes de son clan, il portait son arc et ses flèches sur le dos. Sa chevelure blonde semblait battre le rythme de ses pas. Son corps agile franchissait divers obstacles. Sautant par-dessus des rochers, des rivières ou même des fossés, il avançait toujours plus vite. Aucun son ne trahissait sa présence, les animaux ne réagissaient pas, il n'y avait aucun mouvement de panique. Le soleil déclinait au loin mais cela ne le gênait pas. Son regard distinguait très bien les obstacles dans l'obscurité. Alors que ses ennemis n'y parviendraient pas. Ce serait un atout de taille surtout dans cette course poursuite.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête pour se rendre là-bas ? Entêté, sans doute trop fier de sa personne, sa mère lui avait toujours dit que cela le perdrait. Peut-être aujourd'hui vu le groupe le suivant avec acharnement. Pourtant cela faisait déjà une bonne heure que toute cette histoire avait débuté. Aucun signe d'épuisement ni pour lui ni pour ses assaillants. En même temps il s'agissait d'elfes d'un tout autre clan.   
Quel idiot... Pourtant il voulait le revoir encore une fois et il n'était pas parvenu à ses fins. Pas assez malin pour ne pas se faire voir. Ce n'était pas des gobelins face à lui mais bien des elfes blancs.

  
Malgré sa chevelure blonde, il faisait partie du clan des elfes noirs. Sa peau était sombre, ses yeux d'un vert profond. Il sortait du lot, surtout de là où il venait. Et cela lui avait attiré pas mal de foudre mais c'était mal connaître Tetsuya. Il ne s'agissait pas de son véritable prénom mais jamais personne ne le connaîtrait. Il ne fallait le donner qu'à ceux en qui on avait véritablement confiance et cela n'existait pas dans son entourage. Enfin c'était ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à le rencontrer lors de cette réunion hivernale. Il l'avait vu et étrangement un lien s'était tissé entre eux au fil de leurs conversations. Une chance qu'il ait pu y assister sinon jamais ils ne se seraient rencontrés.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne chose. Au contraire même. Il devait fuir plus vite et plus loin, atteindre un lieu qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de fouler. Même lui mais c'était secondaire. Il s'en approchait, il le ressentait. Cet endroit, il l'avait vu à maintes reprises dans ses rêves. Il était connecté à lui d'une quelconque manière. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Ou au contraire, peut-être que si. Malgré les diverses légendes qu'il avait pu entendre tout au long de son enfance, malgré tous les contes, il fallait qu'il se fasse sa propre idée. Et ça serait aujourd'hui ! De toute façon il n'avait plus vraiment le choix.

Petit à petit la Terre était moins fertile, le lit de la rivière s'amenuisait. La roche était noire, parfois même brûlante. Il pouvait le sentir sous ses pas. Encore quelques instants et il pourrait souffler, se reprendre, se cacher. Même s'ils le poursuivaient, ils ne savaient pas qui il était. Une chance supplémentaire sinon ses parents l'auraient fait enfermer y compris leur souverain. Sa présence sur les terres de ces elfes était interdite. C'était stupide à ses yeux. Alors il avait contourné cette règle pour le revoir. Et voilà où cela l'avait conduit, sur les terres brûlées du royaume. Un endroit banni, craint.

Il venait d'y mettre les pieds. Cherchant du regard une cachette, il grimpa avec aisance dans l'un des rares arbres encore en vie. Si lui avait osé entrer, les autres s'étaient immédiatement arrêtés. Ils étaient inquiets et à cette distance Tetsuya ne parvenait pas à entendre leurs voix mais il distinguait leurs visages. Se faisant le plus discret possible, il patientait. Les elfes semblaient mal à l'aise dans cet endroit et il y avait de quoi. Au bout de longues minutes semblant une éternité, ils firent demi-tour. Pourtant le jeune elfe ne bougea pas. Ils pouvaient très bien attendre plus bas. Il serait bon de passer la nuit ici.

Habituellement il ne craignait pas l'obscurité mais là... Ce lieu le troublait et il était bien plus perturbant que dans ses songes. Ne bougeant pas, il restait à l'abri des branches et des feuilles. Dormir serait la bonne solution. Le temps passerait plus vite et à l'aube il pourrait partir et rentrer chez lui paisiblement. C'était un plan parfait.   
Fermant alors les yeux, il tentait d'apaiser son esprit pour pouvoir se reposer. Cela mit plusieurs minutes à faire effet mais le sommeil l'avait enfin trouvé.   
  
  
**_\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_**

  
Sursautant plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, Tetsuya ouvrit les yeux pour ainsi voir à quelques centimètres de lui une personne. L'observant rapidement, il s'agissait d'une elfe. C'était certain. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper. La forme de son visage, ses oreilles, son corps fin et élancé. Pourtant il n'en avait jamais vu comme elle. Ses yeux étaient totalement noirs. Sa peau laiteuse. Sa chevelure longue et blanche parvenait sans doute jusqu'à ses reins mais il était difficile d'en être certain vu leurs positions. Et entre ses mains, une arme. Détail non négligeable.

**_-Je me cache._  
-De ceux qui patrouillent devant mon territoire ?  
-Ils sont encore là...  
-Oui.  
**

Elle ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Tellement abasourdi par cette rencontre qu'il n'avait pas senti la présence d'une toute autre personne.  
  
**_-On en fait quoi ?_**

Il sursauta à nouveau et tourna la tête pour regarder plus bas. Un autre elfe était présent, son regard était similaire à celui de la jeune femme face à lui. Ils se ressemblaient énormément.

** _-Rien. Il n'a rien fait de mal. On ne le touche pas._ ** **** _  
-Hum.... Pas sur que ça lui plaise.  
-Je me fiche de son avis. C'est encore moi qui règne ici. _

Elle se redressa et sauta pour rejoindre son comparse. La grâce qui émanait d'elle était splendide. Ses gestes auraient envoûté quiconque l'aurait vu. D'ailleurs il mit du temps à retrouver l'usage de la parole.

** _\- Qui êtes-vous ?! _ **

Le jeune homme eut soudain un sourire carnassier, dévoilant alors des petits crocs. Ils n'étaient pas des elfes ?

** _-Les ogres de vos cauchemars, les démons dans vos légendes._ **

Et là il sut.... Il se souvenait de ce que ses parents lui avait dit sur cet endroit, du peuple résidant dans ce lieu. Ainsi donc, tout cela était vrai.


	13. 12 octobre 2016

Qu'il faisait bon d'être totalement emmitouflée dans une énorme couette. C'était même divin. Et Kano ne pourrait en rien dire le contraire. D'ailleurs on ne discernait que sa chevelure d'un bleu profond. Encore endormie, elle tentait de rattraper ses heures de sommeil en retard mais c'était assez complexe. Il y avait toujours quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui l'en empêchait.

Se trouvant dans les bras de Morphée, son songe changea quelque peu lorsqu'une personne vint troubler le calme ambiant de sa chambre. Soupirant de bien être malgré tout, et malgré le fait que son rêve devenait vraiment étrange, elle était encore détendue. Mais petit à petit un corps chaud vint se lover contre le sien et cela coupa net son sommeil. Les sens en éveil son regard noisette vira au doré l'espace d'un instant. Les crocs serrés, elle put alors voir le visage encore poupin de Leo. Il la regardait tout en ayant encore en bouche sa sucette. Pourtant elle put distinguer un petit sourire derrière le "mute".

Détendant ses muscles, elle sentit ses crocs se desserrer. Le petit lycan restait tout contre elle, ses bras autour de son cou, son visage face au sien. Elle roula des yeux et l'entoura alors de ses bras.

\- Que fais-tu dans ma chambre mon petit loup ?

Il retira sa sucette et la mit dans la poche ventrale de son pyjama kangourou. Son regard doré ne lâchait pas le sien.

\- J'ai faim !  
\- Je vois... Mais avant ça il faut voir quelle heure il est. Les louveteaux doivent dormir pour devenir de bon lycan.

Il fit une petite moue craquante pour finir par enfouir son visage contre son cou. Il huma son odeur et elle put l'entendre grogner de contentement.

Depuis le départ de sa mère, Leo s'était vraiment attachée à Kano. Elle, qui pourtant ne voulait pas d'enfants, avait fini par devenir une mère adoptive pour le louveteau. Louve sang-pur, elle était vite partie de sa meute pour vivre sa vie en tant que solitaire. Mais sa vie en ermite avait pris fin. À présent elle s'occupait du petit et cela faisait déjà une année bien tassée.

Caressant son dos tendrement, elle récupéra son téléphone de l'autre. Vérifiant l'heure, il n'était que 7h00. Il était encore tôt, surtout pour elle vu à l'heure à laquelle elle était rentrée. La babysitteur avait l'habitude qu'une fois par mois la jeune femme lui demande de rester tard. Il fallait bien chasser pour récupérer les cœurs nécessaires à leur alimentation. Elle apprendrait plus tard au petit loup comment faire mais il n'avait que 3 ans, bientôt 4. Pour son anniversaire peut-être, après tout il lui demandait à chaque fois de ne pas le laisser, les yeux larmoyants. Étrangement elle s'était attachée à lui et elle avait du mal à le confier à une tierce personne. Enfin bon... Cette idée n'était pas encore totalement réfléchie, elle avait encore le temps.

Et d'ailleurs, elle avait encore le temps de dormir. En effet, elle sentait sa respiration devenir plus lente. Il avait fermé les yeux, collé tout contre elle, il s'endormait à nouveau. Ne bougeant pas plus que nécessaire, elle posa le téléphone à sa place et remit son bras sous les draps. Elle le gardait précieusement contre elle, il était devenu son petit trésor. Déposant un baiser sur sa chevelure, elle ferma à nouveau les yeux. Encore une petite heure... Juste un peu...


	14. 13 octobre 2016

Elle poussa la porte d'entrée du bar. L'ambiance était sombre, voir même glauque pourtant elle ne rebroussa pas chemin. Continuant sa route jusqu'au bar, elle s'installa comme une habituée alors qu'il n'en était rien. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle venait ici mais tout était une question d'habitude. Et bien que des regards s'étaient posés sur elle suite à son entrée, les gens avaient vite repris leur conversation. Et ce malgré sa chevelure rose.

Appuyée contre le bar, elle demanda au barman un verre sans alcool. Ce n'était pas son truc bien qu'elle tenait la distance. En fait cela ne lui faisait aucun effet et il y avait diverses raisons à cela. Son statut, son état, son clan. Lyana prit son verre et le sirota tout en observant le reste de la salle grâce au miroir mural du bar. Son regard bleuté cherchait une personne en particulier. Toutefois une jeune femme seule au bar, ce n'était pas très anodin. Les jambes croisées, elle portait un simple jean noir mais en haut elle avait orné sa poitrine d'un corset mettant en valeur sa taille et ses courbes avantageuses. Sa chevelure courte permettait de dévoiler sa nuque, ses épaules et surtout un tatouage dont on ne discernait pas la totalité. Il était voilé en partie par son haut.

Cela aurait du être un détail à ne pas omettre pour les autres, mais ils avaient sans doute les yeux posés ailleurs. D'ailleurs, un homme s'approcha et se mit à ses côtés.

\- Je vous offre un autre verre ? Peut-être plus fort.

Elle tourna la tête et lui offrit un sourire.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir. Je pensais que la galanterie et une telle avance n'existaient plus à l'heure actuelle.  
\- Oh vous savez, je suis de la vieille école.  
\- Très vieille.

Elle ne lâchait pas ses yeux et elle alla même jusqu'à se tourner en partie vers lui. Offrant ainsi à la vue de cet homme sa poitrine et le bijou l'ornant. Il s'agissait d'un collier parvenant jusqu'au creux de sa poitrine. Un saphir se trouvait en son centre. C'était un bel objet et ancien. Cela se voyait pour quelqu'un s'y connaissant.

\- Et à qui dois-je mon second verre ?  
\- Anselm. Et vous êtes ?

Se désaltérant à nouveau bien que cela ne lui ferait que peu d'effet, elle reposa son verre vide sur le comptoir.

\- Lyana.  
\- Lyana ?

Elle vit le frémissement de ses lèvres et cela ne fit qu'accentuer un frisson d'excitation. Jamais elle ne se cachait. Et son prénom était assez connu dans certains milieux.

\- Impossible...  
\- Pourquoi cela ? Ah oui parce que vous m'avez laissé pour morte. Enfin c'était ce que vous pensiez.

Il se leva et recula d'un pas. Elle fit de même mais elle ne fut pas la seule.

\- Allons messieurs et mesdames, ne soyons pas stupides. Vous me le livrez et tout le monde s'en sortira. Je vous le jure sur mon honneur et vous savez de par les racontars que je tiens à mon honneur plus que tout.

Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres. Que c'était divertissant. La peur transpirait par tous leurs pores et elle adorait ça.

\- Je vous laisse une minute de réflexion. Ensuite, j'agirai. À vous de voir.

Son regard bleu vira au rouge. Elle n'était pas humaine. Il l'avait certes tué, ou tenté mais un bienfaiteur l'avait aidé, il y avait de cela quelques années. Autrefois chasseuse, elle s'était mise en tête de se venger. Si elle était ainsi aujourd'hui il en était grandement responsable. Et elle l'avait enfin retrouvé. Toutes ces années n'auraient pas été vaines.


	15. 14 octobre 2016

Elle se trouvait devant l'immeuble de sa dulcinée. Son cœur battait la chamade. Ses mains étaient quelque peu moites mais elle avait vraiment envie de la rejoindre surtout depuis leur premier baiser, la veille au soir. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les étreintes des films qu'elle avait pu voir en boucle, ce fut bien mieux ! Et suite à ce doux baiser, elle avait eu du mal à s'endormir. Cela tournait encore et encore dans sa tête, c'était si merveilleux ! Elle l'avait espéré depuis des mois et enfin, cela avait eu lieu.

Du coup elle appuya sur l'interphone pour pouvoir la rejoindre rapidement mais ce ne fut pas elle qui lui ouvrit. Surprise, elle pensait qu'elle vivait seule. Grimpant rapidement les marches jusqu'au troisième étage, elle put en effet remarquer qu'il y avait deux noms sur la porte. Le sien et celui d'une toute autre personne dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler. Pourtant elle lui avait bien dit de venir chez elle. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, si ?

Toquant une première puis une seconde fois, elle dut attendre quelques secondes avant que la porte la laisse entrevoir la personne à qui appartenait la voix de l'interphone.

\- Vous voulez ?  
\- Euh.. Bonjour, je viens voir Lya.

La laissant entrer, elle sentait son regard sur elle ce qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Restant dans un coin du couloir, elle n'osa pas bouger. Préférant largement attendre ici plutôt que de se balader ici et là. Ce serait malvenu.

\- LYA !!!  
\- Oui ?!  
\- Ta copine est là.

Une tête brune passa l'encadrement d'une pièce, sans doute d'une chambre. Elle lui fit un petit signe et retourna d'où elle venait pendant quelques minutes. Ce fut un soulagement. Elle n'avait pas rêvé et il fallait bien qu'elle vienne ici. Se détendant un peu plus, elle ne bougea cependant pas de son coin tandis que la colocataire de sa dulcinée était retournée à ses occupations.

Lorsque Lya vint jusqu'à elle, elle voulut l'embrasser mais ce fut à ce moment-là que la colocataire pointa le bout de son nez, et elle fut repoussée de façon un peu brutale. Sous le choc, elle la regarda surprise.

\- Que...  
\- Tu sais, tu peux embrasser ta "copine".

Elle la vit faire des guillemets avec ses mains, et ce avec un sourire goguenard. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qui était la fameuse colocataire ? Et pourquoi Lya ne lui avait rien dit ? C'était étonnant. Certes elle ne lui avait pas conté toute sa vie non plus, mais au moins elle savait qu'elle vivait dans un petit studio près du centre et que son chat s'appelait Dragibus. Ce n'était pas le plus important mais une première base à connaître.

\- Ce n'est pas ma copine !

Second choc. Elle en resta bouche-bée. Lya venait de le prononcer de façon si... Elle n'en trouvait plus ses mots. Son esprit s'était coupé net suite à sa déclaration. Gardant son sac sur son épaule, elle fit un premier pas vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Sortant, elle secoua la tête devant l'air effaré de celle qu'elle pensait être sa dulcinée.

\- Morgiane !!! Attends !!

Elle continua de descendre les marches. Sa journée à la base fabuleuse était devenue un cauchemar. Si elle l'avait prévenu, elle aurait pu jouer le jeu mais là...  
Esquivant un geste de sa main, elle s'arrêta dans le hall d'entrée et lui fit face.

\- Tu devrais vite remonter lui dire qu'elle se fait des films. Nous ne sommes pas ensembles.  
\- Mais..  
\- Lya, j'aurai très bien pu comprendre que tout le monde n'était pas au courant pour ta sexualité, ou même pour nous vu que cela est très récent. Il fallait me le dire. Je l'aurai compris. Mais là... Là...  
\- Ecoute-moi...  
\- Non. Désolée de réagir de façon si gamine, mais ça m'a blessé et il vaut mieux que je parte avant de te dire des choses fâcheuses. Tu n'auras qu'à dire que je ne me sentais pas bien ou que l'on m'a appelé pour mon boulot. ça passera crème.  
\- Morgiane, s'il te plait...  
\- Je t'ai déjà parlé de ce que j'avais vécu. Tu me connais depuis quelques temps déjà. Tu sais très bien tout ça... Je t'appelle okay ?

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de sortir de l'immeuble. Sa belle histoire devenait un cauchemar.... Mais il valait mieux qu'elle aille réfléchir seule plutôt que de lui faire une scène. Elle se connaissait, elle savait très bien que si elle se laissait aller à ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant précis, elle serait horrible, méchante et glaciale. Il lui fallait juste un peu de temps et elle serait prête à écouter ses raisons.


	16. 15 octobre 2016

Il était assis à l'une des tables de la grande bibliothèque du château. Plongé dans un roman, il avait ressenti le besoin de s'éloigner et de plonger dans un récit très éloigné de sa vie quotidienne. Totalement accaparé par le personnage principal, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce qui l'entourait. Petit à petit les autres étudiants étaient retournés dans leur dortoir respectif tandis qu'il était planté là sans voir l'heure tourner.

Il put malgré tout entendre un bruit fracassant. Il sursauta et cela l'éjecta de son havre de paix. Récupérant son livre tout contre son torse, il se redressa pour finir par regarder autour de lui. Personne. Enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent apercevoir le petit groupe de sorciers. Ils avaient leur baguette à la main ce qui ne signifiait rien de bon. Reculant d'un pas, il percuta la table. Et bien évidemment entre la sortie et lui, ils étaient là. Courir à travers les allées ne servirait à rien. Son esprit tentait tant bien que mal de trouver une solution mais pour l'instant il n'avait guère d'autre choix que de rester planté là comme un idiot.

Il aurait dû faire attention. Il aurait dû sortir en même temps que les autres pensionnaires. Mais non. Il s'était bien trop plongé dans un univers fantastique. Il n'avait rien remarqué.

\- Comme on se retrouve.  
\- Ce n'était pas obligatoire.

Un ricanement se fit entendre de la part de deux d'entre eux. Au total ils étaient au nombre de cinq. Ils n'étaient pas tous de la même maison mais ce qui les liaient était sans doute leur méchanceté et leur faculté à ennuyer les gens. Ils étaient doués pour traumatiser bon nombre de personnes et il en faisait partie. Pourquoi lui ? Oh sans doute parce qu'il était dans une maison que peu de gens appréciaient, qu'il n'était pas un sang-pur et qu'il paraissait faible et sans ami-e-s. En gros la cible rêvée. Personne ne viendrait l'aider et il n'irait sans doute pas se plaindre aux enseignants de peur de vivre bien pire.

\- Nous t'avons cherché toute la journée et c'est donc là que tu te trouvais.  
\- En même temps où voulais-tu que je sois ? Franchement... Vous n'êtes pas très vifs d'esprit.

Ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée de leur parler de cette façon mais il avait toujours eu le don de mettre les pieds dans le plat ou de trouver la remarque pouvant rendre fou de colère. Mission accomplie car un premier sortilège fut lancé. Il l'esquiva de justesse en se baissant. Accroupi, ce n'était pas encore la meilleure défense mais il avait réagi de façon instinctive.

\- Sang de bourbe !  
\- Tu me l'as déjà dit la dernière fois. Il faudrait varier les répliques, ça devient lassant et rébarbatif.

Un nouveau sortilège fusa et cette fois il le reçut en plein estomac. Vomissant immédiatement après, sous leurs rires et leurs moqueries, il était plié en deux à nouveau. Parfois il se disait qu'il ferait mieux de se taire mais c'était impossible. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Et il ne changerait pas pour eux. Pas sur ce point en tout cas.

Essuyant sa bouche avec un mouchoir trouvé dans la poche de son pantalon, il lança par la suite un sort pour nettoyer tout cela. La sensation n'était pas agréable. Sa gorge le brûlait et il avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être dans notre école et encore moins dans cette maison. Tu es une honte, un déchet de plus.  
\- ...  
\- Tes parents ne doivent pas être mieux que toi.  
\- Ils lui ont donné naissance, ils sont vraiment pitoyables et ils doivent avoir honte ! De toute façon, sa famille ne vaut rien ! Tout le monde le sait ! Ils n'auraient jamais dû l'accepter ! Pas avec ses ancêtres !

Un nouveau rire fusa. De son côté il profita de ce temps d'inattention de leur part pour se relever sans jamais lâcher son livre. Prenant sa baguette de l'autre main, il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait prononcer mais il ne les laisserait pas parler de la sorte. Pas cette fois. Il en avait marre et leurs mots lui faisaient toujours plus mal, toujours plus de dégâts.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux vraiment nous défier ? Tu te rends compte que tu n'en es pas capable. Tu es nul. Tu ne nous arrives pas à la cheville.  
\- Av...

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir de prononcer ce sortilège interdit et qui aurait brisé son avenir, un autre sortilège les toucha de plein fouet. Les désarmant et les mettant ainsi à sa merci ou plutôt à leur merci. Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à un jeune sorcier.

\- Rusard arrive. Vous devriez vraiment partir, j'ai même croisé Miss Teigne. C'est dangereux pour vous.

Ils récupérèrent leur baguette et partirent en les incendiant de tous les noms et surtout en lui jurant qu'ils se retrouveraient.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as aidé ?  
\- Parce que les tuer ne t'aurait pas aidé.  
\- ...  
\- T'inquiète. Je ne dirai rien. Et tu as le temps, Rusard est loin de la bibliothèque.  
-Ah...  
\- Je suis assez bon pour les mensonges je sais.

Et il semblait vraiment en être fier dans sa façon de prononcer ces quelques mots.

\- C'est clair...

Il s'approcha de lui et se posa à même la table. Il rangea sa baguette sous sa cape de sorcier tout en continuant de le fixer.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Rien, enfin.. Je me demandais pourquoi tu les laissais faire ? Tu es doué tu pourrais les faire renoncer depuis longtemps.  
\- Tu ne me connais pas.  
\- Je te rappelle que nous sommes souvent dans la même classe pour les cours.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Argh... ça me blesse !  
\- Désolé...  
\- Je plaisante ! Bon.. Je me présente, Al !  
\- Al ? C'est vraiment ton prénom ?  
\- C'est un surnom.  
\- Albert ?  
\- Nope ! Al pour Allan.  
\- Okay. Moi c'est ..  
\- Lyam !  
\- C'est ça.  
\- Je te l'ai dit nous sommes dans la même classe depuis pas mal de temps.  
\- Et tu connais tous les prénoms ?  
\- Non.

Il lui fit un petit sourire sans s'expliquer davantage. D'ailleurs il changea totalement de sujet.

\- Allez j'ai faim. Allons manger !

Il ne lui laissa pas trop le choix, le prenant par la main, il l'entraîna par la suite. C'était vraiment une drôle de rencontre.


	17. 16 octobre 2016

Des corps déchiquetés couvraient le sol tout autour d'eux. Du sang parsemait leurs vêtements, mais aussi leur visage. Des traces de lutte pouvaient se voir ici et là. C'était un véritable champ de bataille pourtant ils n'avaient aucune plaie.

Essuyant son visage du revers de la main, il remarqua le sang sur cette dernière. Déglutissant avec difficulté, il avait beau ne pas être sensible à la vue de ce liquide, cette fois c'était vraiment horrible. Des morceaux de chair sous ses ongles, il y avait un cœur arraché dans un coin. C'était un spectacle digne d'un film d'horreur. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible.

\- Kat.... Pourquoi ? Comment ?  
~ Comment ? vraiment ? Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? ~  
\- Non... Mais...  
~ Pas de mais. Ils l'ont cherché. Ce sont des chasseurs enfin ce qu'il en reste. ~

Elle éclata de rire mais ce n'était pas son cas. Rin restait estomaqué devant ce qui l'entourait ou plutôt il avait des haut le cœur. Un carnage de plus à leur actif. Et elle en était fière, heureuse, il le ressentait. Il ne fallait pas s'étonner qu'ils ne puissent pas faire leur place dans d'autres meutes avec tous les cadavres derrière eux.

\- Tu aurais pu éviter...  
~ Jamais. Je t'ai sauvé par la même occasion. Tu devrais me remercier plutôt que d'avoir envie de vomir. Tu es un lycan ! Réagis ! Tu deviens trop gentil Rin. ça ne peut pas continuer.~

Il ne la comprenait pas. C'était de pire en pire. Ses accès de rage étaient meurtriers. Elle se laissait totalement aller et il ne parvenait pas à l'arrêter, à la canaliser. Elle était la bête entre eux deux. Elle était sauvage et sans pitié. Et dans ces cas-là il ne se souvenait jamais de rien. Il n'était pas tout blanc et il avait également du sang sur les mains. Mais elle était insatiable à ce sujet. De son côté s'il avait tué c'était pour se nourrir ou parce qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Kat aimait ça. Tuer, chasser, réduire à néant leurs ennemis ou juste ceux sur sa route. C'était plaisant.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes ça.  
~ Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas me faire cesser mes petits jeux. C'est mon plaisir personnel ! Je ne te dis rien lorsque tu trouves une meute et que tu tentes de trouver ta place. Autant toi que moi, nous savons que jamais on ne nous acceptera. Et que tôt ou tard, tu ne supporteras plus l'alpha ni moi et qu'il risque d'être tué par nos soins. N'oublie pas ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois Rin. Ce n'était pas moi avec ce cœur lycan entre mes griffes et un sourire carnassier. C'était toi. ~  
\- La ferme !  
~ C'est bien trop facile de tout me mettre sur le dos. Nous sommes deux alphas, ne me dis pas que tu parviendrais à te soumettre. Tu sais que c'est faux ! Tu te mens en pensant qu'ils vont nous accepter. On ne se souvient même pas de nos origines et nous aimons bien trop le sang pour trouver notre place. ~  
\- Je t'ai dit de te taire !  
~ Soit. Mais tu te voiles la face, Rin. ~

Par la suite elle ne prononça plus un mot tandis qu'il fuyait de cet endroit couvert de sang et envahi par la mort et la désolation. Il savait très bien qu'elle avait raison mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. On les craignait. Ils n'étaient pas "normaux" pour les autres lycans. Ils n'étaient pas comme eux. Quelque chose en eux dérangeait. Il le savait mais il espérait pourtant ne plus devoir rester seul avec Kat. Ce serait perdre face à leur folie destructrice. Car au final... Il était comme elle mais à un autre niveau. Ils se ressemblaient plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'accepter.

\- Kat...

Mais aucune réponse. Après tout il lui avait demandé de se taire et pour une fois elle avait accepté sa demande.

\- Je sais tout ça. Retournons chercher nos affaires et partons.  
~ Va à la rivière avant. Tu es couvert de sang et ça risque d'éveiller les soupçons. ~

Il esquissa un sourire. Sa voix était réconfortante dans un sens. Après tout il n'était jamais vraiment seul même si cela l'agaçait fortement parfois. Et même s'il ne se souvenait plus de leur passé, de leur naissance ni du pourquoi ils étaient deux et si différents dans ce même corps, il tenait à elle. Pourtant il gardait l'espoir de ne pas finir totalement fou.


	18. 17 octobre 2016

Une journée de merde. ça avait déjà mal commencé avec la cafetière qui avait grillé, la tartine tombant forcément du côté beurre puis des embouteillages, et enfin le train qui n'est pas parti à l'heure. Cela aurait pu s'arrêter là et la suite de la journée aurait pu être paisible mais non. Il y a des jours où l'on devrait vraiment rester couché.

Pourtant le travail ne fut pas trop complexe. Il s'agissait d'une journée normale. Aucune réunion, pas de dossiers à rendre en urgence et elle n'avait aucun retard à ce niveau. Contrairement à son arrivée. Cependant son employeur ne lui fit aucune remarque cinglante en voyant son état. Sa chevelure était hirsute, sa veste n'était mise correctement que d'un côté, sa chemise était de travers et bien sur cela se voyait sur son visage qu'elle avait couru un bon moment. Son souffle court était une preuve supplémentaire. Toutefois après avoir salué son patron, elle était immédiatement allée dans son bureau pour commencer son travail.

Cela rattrapait son début de journée assez catastrophique. Tout ne pouvait que s'arranger ou presque. Lors de sa première pause, elle regarda son téléphone portable et c'est ainsi qu'elle put apprendre que la personne partageant sa vie depuis deux ans la laissait. Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux qu'un vulgaire message pour lui dire que tout était terminé. Un sms ! Elle n'en revenait pas sur le coup. Choquée, elle l'avait relu à maintes reprises sans trop y croire. Puis elle avait ardemment désiré une explication. Lors du second ou troisième sms sans réponse, elle avait eu le cran de l'appeler. Attendant patiemment qu'il réponde, il n'en avait rien fait. C'était rageant, énervant et cela dépassait sa peine. Ce n'était pas parfait mais leur relation semblait fonctionner. C'était ce qu'elle avait cru.

Sauf qu'elle ne put retenter l'expérience une nouvelle fois. Sa pause était terminée et c'est avec cet état d'esprit qu'elle avait dû reprendre le travail jusqu'au soir. Ce fut complexe. Son esprit n'était pas focalisé sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Vérifiant plus que de raisons son téléphone, elle tentait de rester dans un état de colère plutôt que de tristesse. C'était difficile mais elle y était parvenue jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse sortir.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle était allée directement chez eux. Ils vivaient ensemble depuis quelques mois à peine. Ouvrant la porte, elle put remarquer qu'il n'était pas là ou plutôt qu'il n'était plus là. Ses chaussures n'étaient plus dans l'entrée et une fois dans la chambre, elle regarda les tiroirs et il n'y avait plus rien.

\- Enfoiré...

Elle se mit sur le lit et elle reçut un nouveau message de sa part. Un simple sms lui indiquant qu'il était désolé mais qu'il ne voulait plus la voir, ni lui parler. Mais sans explications. C'était incroyable. Cela ne l'aidait pas à se détendre, au contraire et après lui avoir laissé maints messages assez virulents, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence, ça ne l'avait pas aidé.

Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici. Cet endroit était toxique. Voir où ils avaient vécu ensemble n'était pas bon pour son état d'esprit. Récupérant quelques affaires dans un sac de voyage, elle récupéra le strict minimum avant de filer hors de cet appartement. Il s'agissait d'une zone sinistrée à présent. Et la colère avait laissé place à la tristesse. Errant dans son quartier, elle sentait des larmes sur ses joues mais personne ne lui demanda pourquoi. Elle ne parvenait pas à joindre ses ami-e-s. Elle était seule.

(suite à venir le 18)


	19. 18 octobre 2016

(Suite du texte d'hier, c'est assez court mais je voulais une fin heureuse. Et une personne sur Twitter m'a donné envie de lier deux idées ensemble. ça m'a fait du bien.)

Avançant sans de réel but, elle ne discernait plus vraiment où elle se trouvait. Marchant alors que la nuit tombait, les gens rentraient chez eux pour retrouver leur foyer, manger, voir de la famille ou des ami-e-s. D'autres n'avaient pas cette chance. Et de son côté elle ne voulait plus retourner là-bas, pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle ferait une bêtise, elle briserait tout, elle déchiquèterait chaque souvenir de lui pour finir par peut-être le regretter. Mais vu sa façon de faire, elle avait de gros doutes à ce sujet.

Du coup où dormir ? Où loger ? S'arrêtant brusquement et en plein milieu du trottoir, une personne réussit par miracle à l'esquiver. Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte, bien trop plongée dans ses pensées. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un endroit où vivre quelques jours. Sans doute pour cela qu'elle commença à regarder où elle se trouvait à nouveau. Sortant de ses idées sombres, il fallait être pragmatique pour l'instant. Voilà pourquoi elle prit également son téléphone portable pour faire une recherche sur les petits hôtels ou une auberge de jeunesse. N'importe quoi ferait l'affaire tant qu'il y avait de la place.

Téléphonant encore et encore pour savoir s'il y avait une chambre à un prix abordable, elle essuya divers refus. Cela devenait embêtant. Avançant tout en continuant d'appeler, elle finit par se retrouver dans un quartier ne payant pas de mine. S'asseyant sur un des bancs, elle continuait ses recherches jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un miaulement. Cela la fit sortir de ses multiples appels. Il faisait nuit, il ne faisait pas vraiment très chaud et le miaulement n'était pas très fort. Sans doute un chaton. Était-il perdu ?

Cherchant d'où cela provenait, elle s'enfonça dans une rue à l'écart sans vraiment se soucier de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Son sac de voyage sur l'épaule, elle avançait doucement pour ne pas effrayer l'animal.

Les miaulements continuaient et elle put alors poser son regard sur une jeune femme caressant tendrement la tête du fameux chaton. Ce dernier miaulait encore et encore pour recevoir plus de caresses. Frottant sa tête contre ses mains, il appuyait parfois plus fortement pour la forcer à continuer. Ses pattes avant étaient posées sur les chaussures de la jeune femme et il s'étirait de tout son long pour bien recevoir chaque caresse qu'elle lui offrait. Ronronnant de bien-être, il était au Paradis surtout qu'elle lui avait apporté de quoi manger. Le tout était posé à ses côtés.

La scène était adorable et la petite boule de poils craquante. Elle allait faire demi-tour lorsqu'elle marcha sur un bout de verre ce qui fit sursauter la peluche. La jeune femme se retourna penaude.

\- Désolée.... Je ne voulais pas vous déranger...  
\- Ce n'est rien, la rue est à tout le monde vous savez.

Sur ce point elle n'avait pas tort mais elle avait vraiment eu l'impression de briser un rêve, un petit moment de bonheur auquel elle n'aurait pas dû participer. Acquiesçant, elle se sentait maladroite et ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Partir ? Parler ? Rester immobile ?

\- Vous êtes perdue ?

Au début sa demande la perturba quelque peu. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Puis elle pensa à son sac sur l'épaule et effectivement, vu l'heure et la rue, elle ne devait pas vraiment donner l'impression de connaître le coin.

\- Je cherche un endroit où dormir mais tout est pris.. Puis j'ai entendu les miaulements et j'ai voulu vérifier si tout allait bien pour le chaton.

Ce dernier avait retrouvé sa place sur les chaussures de son humaine pour ainsi recevoir davantage de caresses. Autant dire, qu'il était aux anges.

\- Oh.  
\- Je vais vous laisser, il est entre de bonnes mains.  
\- Il y a un petit hôtel vers chez moi. Il ne paye pas de mine et surtout il semble ancien mais il y a de la place.

Était-ce possible ?

\- Mais j'ai appelé tous les hôtels des environs et personne n'avait de la place.  
\- Il est fermé.  
\- Ah.  
\- Je le fais rénover mais si ça ne vous dérange pas d'entendre des travaux demain matin, je peux vous laisser une chambre déjà refaite.  
\- Oui !!

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle venait de lui enlever une épine du pied, elle allait pouvoir dormir au chaud.

\- Venez avec moi.  
\- Vous le laissez ici ?  
\- Le chaton ? Oh.. Mon propriétaire ne les accepte pas.  
\- Je peux le prendre cette nuit dans l'hôtel ?  
\- Je n'ai rien contre mais je n'ai rien pour la litière donc s'il fait des dégâts ce sera de votre poche. Je préfère être honnête.  
\- Oui bien sur je comprends. Si je ne me trompe pas il y a un petit magasin ouvert tard le soir, j'irai tout acheter.

La jeune femme l'ayant sauvé récupéra tendrement le chaton entre ses mains pour finir par le mettre dans sa capuche. Il se fit une petite place et ne bougea plus, bien trop heureux d'être au chaud. Il en ronronnait de bien-être.

Elle vint à son niveau et elles commencèrent alors à repartir ensemble sans oublier de faire quelques courses. Au final cette journée ne s'achevait pas trop mal. Pourtant elle savait qu'une fois posée, y compris avec le chaton, il faudra qu'elle pense à demain, à l'appartement et à tout ce qu'elle devra faire. Si elle le pouvait, elle resterait dans cet hôtel pendant un temps mais ce sera pour plus tard. Elle devait avant toute chose récupérer de quoi s'occuper du chaton et voir le fameux hôtel en question. Une chose à la fois.


	20. 19 octobre 2016

Il est 7h40. La nuit se lève petit à petit. Certains oiseaux chantent déjà mais le soleil a du mal à nous parvenir. Des nuages gris le cachent. Sa chaleur ne sera pas très présente aujourd'hui. Mais il n'y aura pas que lui d'absent.

Je suis à l'arrêt de bus. Je ne suis pas la seule, d'autres personnes le prennent également ici pour diverses raisons. Je ne les connais pas pourtant certains visages sont familiers. Ce sont souvent les mêmes qui se retrouvent à cet endroit. Mais parmi eux, je ne discerne pas le tien. Ton sourire n'est pas là. Ta chaleur ne m'entoure pas. Seule, je monte dans le bus et je me mets dans ce coin que nous aimions tant pour écouter de la musique, parler de nos rêves et de nos envies mais aussi nous plaindre du froid, du temps, des cours à venir et de tout ce qui pouvait hanter notre esprit.

Aujourd'hui tu n'es pas là. Ta main ne serre pas la mienne discrètement. Ton regard ne cherche pas le mien, ta bouche ne prononcera pas ces mots que j'attendais tant. Je suis seule, et je le serai encore demain et les jours à venir. Tu es partie sans un mot. Tu nous as abandonné. Derrière tes sourires se cachaient tant de désespoir. Derrière ton regard tu cachais tes larmes et tes appels à l'aide.

Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé ? J'aurai tenté de t'aider, je t'aurai écouté mais tout ça t'a bien trop pesé. Tu n'as pas pu tout garder, le poids de ce qui te hantait t'a écrasé. Alors tu as lâché prise une dernière fois. Tu es partie loin de tout ce qui t'entourait y compris de moi.

Demain je reprendrai le bus une dernière fois. Je crois que je n'aurai plus le courage de me rendre sur place sans toi. Demain je vais te dire au-revoir une dernière fois. Je marcherai non loin de toi puis je te regarderai t'enfoncer dans la terre tandis que toutes les personnes qui t'aimaient seront là. Certain-e-s sont aussi surpris-es que moi. D'autres savent très bien pourquoi tu as fait ça et pourtant ils se tairont une nouvelle fois.

J'ai le cœur serré. Ma poitrine me fait mal. J'ai envie de pleurer mais mes larmes ne coulent pas. Alors je cache mon visage de ma chevelure, de ma capuche. Je m'enferme dans la musique que j'écoute. Celle que je partageais avec toi, cette mélodie qui nous a mené à nous parler pour la première fois il y a deux ans de cela. Elle tourne en boucle, elle se répète inlassablement tandis que le bus roule, que les gens montent et descendent sans se soucier de ta présence ou non alors que moi, j'étouffe à cause de ton absence.

Nous nous sommes retrouvées jour après jour dans ce bus. Nous le prenions ensemble chaque matin, chaque soir, nous nous sommes aimées.

Nous prenions ce même bus ensemble mais aujourd'hui tu n'es pas là. Aujourd'hui tu n'es plus là.


	21. 20 octobre 2016

Naviguant depuis déjà trois mois, ils étaient proches des côtes. Tout du moins c'était ce qu'ils croyaient. Observant les étoiles, les constellations, ils pensaient être sur la bonne route. Pourtant toujours aucune terre en vue. Ce n'était pas normal.

Sur le ponton, il était l'un des rares encore debout. Le capitaine se reposait, d'autres marins également car la journée avait été rude suite à une tempête impressionnante. Ils avaient failli perdre la vie à maintes reprises pourtant ils étaient encore là, bien portant ou presque.

Assis, il lisait la carte. À bord depuis déjà deux ans, le capitaine avait pris le temps de lui apprendre à lire les astres. Ils n'avaient que cela pour se repérer surtout en pleine mer. Fronçant les sourcils, il observa le ciel à nouveau. Vu la période de l'année, le ciel devrait dévoiler certains astres mais pas d'autres. Se repérant grâce à l'étoile du Nord, il n'y avait rien de bien normal.

\- Mais...

Il s'allongea pour mieux observer mais c'était n'importe quoi. Cette constellation ne devrait pas être ici, et celle-là ne devrait pas avoir cette forme la. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourtant il n'avait rien bu. C'était impensable. Se redressant, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour finir par les rouvrir et les observer à nouveau.

\- Ce n'est pas normal !  
\- Bien vu !

Il sursauta. Ce n'était pas une voix familière et il n'était pas si nombreux que ça à bord du navire. Se retournant, il ne vit personne. Avait-il rêvé ? Si ça se trouvait il était en plein songe et rien de tout cela n'était réel.

\- Là-haut.

Il leva brusquement le visage et il put apercevoir un garçon d'apparence plus jeune que lui. Un intrus à bord ? Depuis quand était-il là ? Cependant il ne manquait aucune ration. Et ils n'avaient pas été à quai depuis trois longs mois. Là encore ce n'était pas logique.

\- Qui es-tu ? Comment es-tu monté à bord ?

L'étrange personnage ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. En fait il préférait largement le narguer d'un sourire ce qui l'agaça quelque peu.

\- Tu pourrais me répondre !  
\- Je t'observais.  
\- Ce n'est pas la réponse à ma question.  
\- Dans un sens, oui.

Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils et en un clignement de paupières il avait disparu des mâts pour finir par se retrouver à ses côtés, ou plutôt face à lui. Le jeune marin sursauta à nouveau. Il n'était pas humain. Bon nombre de légendes accompagnait les navires et les océans. Qui était-il vraiment ? Un esprit ? Un génie ?

\- Tu comprends un peu mieux ?  
\- Qui es-tu ?  
\- Intéressant. Habituellement les gens se mettent à me vouvoyer lorsque j'agis de la sorte.

Il se mit à lui tourner autour.

\- Tu as remarqué que rien n'était vraiment pareil dans le ciel. En tout cas ça ne ressemblait pas à ta carte des astres.  
\- Oui....  
\- J'ai tout changé. Cela fait des siècles que c'était ainsi. Il faut se renouveler parfois !  
\- Mais tu nous as perdu ! On ne sait plus où nous nous trouvons ni même si la côte est proche.  
\- Oula non ! Vous êtes bien loin des quais. Mais tu es le seul à avoir remarqué que ça n'allait pas. Les autres ont suivi bêtement les astres qu'ils pensaient être à la bonne place. Ils ne sont pas bien futés...  
\- Où sommes-nous ?!  
\- Dans un lieu pas très agréable... Il y a pas mal de monstres marins, de sirènes et de navires échoués au plus grand bonheur de mon petit frère. Mais ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas. Ma sœur prendra soin de vous une fois que vous serez échoués et sans doute morts.  
\- Quoi ?!

Il était choqué. Ce petit personnage parlait de leur mort comme si c'était banal, normal et un jeu. Cela l'agaça davantage et sans rien prévoir à l'avance, il le frappa en plein milieu du visage. Il sentait ses doigts toucher sa peau, sa chair et même ses os.

Cela choqua la divinité. Sans nul doute que personne n'avait osé le toucher de la sorte à part peut-être sa famille. Posant une main sur son visage, un liquide doré glissa jusqu'à ses lèvres.

\- Tu m'as frappé...  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu ne viens pas de te faire un ami tu t'en rends bien compte.  
\- Je crois bien oui.  
\- Bien... Alors je ne vous laisserai pas en pâture à mon frère ou même à ma sœur, ce serait bien trop gentil de ma part. Je vais vous remettre sur le droit chemin et ma vengeance te poursuivra. Y compris tes camarades vu que tu es avec eux.

Et sans comprendre pourquoi, le jeune marin put voir et entendre la divinité rire aux éclats.

\- Enfin de quoi se divertir !

Il claqua des doigts et le jeune homme put voir les constellations se mettre à bouger, la mer également. Le ciel reprit son éclat d'antan, tout était à sa place, y compris le navire.

\- À bientôt !

Et dans un nouveau clignement de paupières, il disparut. Certes tout était de nouveau normal mais il venait de divertir un Dieu qui ne semblait pas si amical au final. Enfin... Au moins ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Rangeant la carte, il s'allongea de nouveau sur le ponton et ferma les yeux. Il valait mieux prendre des forces tant qu'il le pouvait.


End file.
